Love Forever
by KelsiGrlx3
Summary: Mick is starting to fall madly in love with Beth, and so is she. What will happen? You'll have to read!
1. Can We Be Together?

"Rriinnnggg

"Rriinnnggg!" Mick jumped as his phone rang. He looked at the caller ID, Beth.

"Hello?" He answered.

"Hey I have a lead on a little girl who was kidnapped. She was outside playing in the yard, the parents went inside just for a second, and when they came back outside, she was gone and a black van was driving away," Beth said.

"Well did they get the license plate?" Mick asked.

"They got most of the numbers but not all of them."

"Okay, well I have a friend who can figure it out," Mick said

"Okay, I'm on my way there," Beth said as she hung up.

…………………….

Mick opened the door just as Beth lifted her hand to knock on the door.

"How'd you open it so fast?" Beth said surprisingly.

"Beth, I'm a vampire," Mick said.

"Oh right, well vampires are so confusing, you guys have so much stuff you can do,"Beth said as she walked in and sat on the couch.

Mick smiled,"Yeah, it's kind of fun sometimes, but I'd rather be human."

He walked over to the couch and sat next to Beth. She pulled out papers and a picture of the little girl who was kidnapped.

"Here's the girl, she's 5 years old and her names Paige," Beth said as she handed Mick the picture. Mick stared at the picture for a minute, and handed it back to Beth. Mick couldn't bare it anymore, thinking that little girl was once Beth. He couldn't bare thinking how scared Beth was when she saw Coralline's face in her bedroom. Little kids are supposed to think that home was the safest place. And to be taken from your home? That's probably the worst thing that could happen.

"Mick are you alright?" Beth asked worriedly seeing Mick's eyes start to water.

"Yeah I'm fine," Mick said. Come on suck it up He thought.

"Umm.. do you have the license plate numbers?" Mick asked. "Yeah here they are," Beth said as she handed Mick the paper. "Ok well I'll have my friend figure it out," Mick said. He turned and looked at Beth and couldn't help but to smile. She smiled back at him, looking deep into his eyes. Finally they realized they had been staring at each other.

"Well I guess I better be going," Beth said as she grabbed her purse and headed for the door.

"Yeah," Mick said as walked toward the door behind Beth. Then they both reached toward the door and touched hands. Beth looked up at Mick, and realized she had been staring at his lips. Slowly, they leaned in for a kiss, and right as their lips were about to touch, Beth's phone rang. Beth sighed in anger, "Hello? Oh hey Josh," Beth said as she looked at Mick. "Yeah I'll be there soon, I'm on my way, ok, love you too. Bye!"

Beth put her phone in her purse, smiled at Mick, and walked out the door. Mick shut the door, and put his head on it. Slow close He thought. Then he went up stairs and got ready for bed.


	2. Vampire Cure

"Hey I'm home!" Beth said as she walked into her apartment.

"Hey sweetie!" Josh said as he came over and gave her a kiss. "How was your day?" He asked.

"Same as usually, exciting," Beth laughed. Which was very true, working at BuzzWire, knowing all the news about anyone and everyone, it was exciting! "Ohh I'm so tired though! I could sleep 'till next year if I could," she laughed.

"Well why don't we go to bed," Josh said as he started to rub Beth's back. And she knew what he meant. He wanted them to have sex. She turned around to have his face in her face, and there lips touching. And pretty soon, his tongue was in her mouth. She was actually uncomfortable with it. He lifted her up and carried her to their bed; he sat her down and started to take her clothes off. Beth was starting to feel intimate too. She started to unbutton his shirt, and slide his pants down. Until finally they were both nude. They slipped under the covers and started kissing each other romantically.

Finally after an hour or too, they were both exhausted and fell asleep. About 8 a.m. Beth's cell phone rang. She looked at the caller ID and saw it was Mick.

"Hey Mick, got any news?" She answered. "Oh great, I'll be right over." She hung up the phone and got dressed. She grabbed her phone and purse and quickly went out the door.

……………..

"I really hope we find this girl, I met up with the parents and they're really devastated," Beth said as her and Mick got into his car.

"Yeah me too," Mick said. "I don't want to upset you or anything, but what do you remember when Coralline kidnapped you?" Mick asked nervously.

Beth had to think for a minute," I remember seeing her in my bedroom, in the corner, she grabbed me, and put her hand over my mouth. I remember being at her house, seeing her as a vampire, I would cry myself to sleep every night. And then of course, I remember seeing you, come in and rescue me," Beth said as she smiled at Mick. "And who would think, years later I'd be sitting in the car with you," she laughed.

Mick couldn't help but laugh too. At that moment he felt closer to Beth, and he looked at her, and leaned it for yet again, another kiss. Then suddenly, a car honked.

"Hey dumb ass! The lights green!" A guy screamed in a junked up car behind him.

Mick and Beth looked back at him; Mick stuck his head out the window, "Sorry!" He yelled. Once again, another interruption Mick thought to himself.

………….

Finally they reached a house where the owner of the black van lived. As they pulled up, there in the drive way sat the black van.

"Ok, I'll go in and you stay here in the car," Mick said as he got out of the car. And as we was about to shut the car door, he stuck his head back in, "And I mean it!" He said. He then, shut the door, and started walking toward the house.

"Why do I always have to stay in the car?" Beth said to herself. "You know one day I'm going to make Mick turn me into a vampire so I can get into the action more!"

But Beth decided, she wasn't going to miss the action anymore, she got out of the car and ran to catch up with Mick who had already rang the doorbell.

Mick looked at her, "What are you doing?! I told you to stay in the car!" Mick said, but as he looked at the door, there stood a trashy looking guy. Mick smiled, "Oh, sorry about that, um we were wondering if you've seen this girl," Mick said as he pulled out the picture of Paige.

The guy squinted as he looked at it, "No, never seen her in my life," He said.

Mick could hear his heart beat faster. And as he was about to say something, he heard a scream coming form inside the house. He knew right away it was Paige.

The guy turned around and took a punch toward Mick, got him good in the mouth. But Mick was way stronger than him. As the guy tried to take another punch, Mick grabbed his hand and twisted it sideways, kicked him so hard, the guy flew into the wall. He was out for good now. Beth ran into the house, and found Paige in the guy's bedroom.

"Come on sweetie, nobody's going to hurt you anymore," Beth said as she picked up Paige and ran side-by-side with Mick to his car. They got into the car, and couldn't help but to smile, knowing they rescued the little girl that got kidnapped.

……….

As they pulled up to the little girl's house, the parents were on the front porch, and when they saw Paige, they ran to Mick's car. Beth opened the door and Paige came running out toward the parents. Beth got out a told the parents the story, as Mick called the Police to tell them where the house is so they could get the guy.

Finally Beth got back into the car, and drove Beth home. As they pulled up to Beth and Josh's apartment, Mick finally thought that this was the time, this was the time to kiss Beth and nobody could ruin it.

They leaned in for a kiss, and just as they thought it was actually going to happen, Beth's phone rings.

Beth rolled her eyes, "You know one day I'm going to burn this phone."

Mick laughed.

"Thanks for the ride home," Beth said as she got out of the car, answered the phone and started walking inside.

……….

When Mick got home, he was furious, and started to think maybe he's never going to get that kiss from Beth. And then Mick started going crazy, he started complaining to himself how much he hated being a vampire. He starting hitting the walls, then suddenly, he remembered.

Before Coralline was taken away, she had slipped another sample of the "vampire cure."

Mick had to do it, he wanted to be human just once more, he thought maybe if he was human, he would finally get that kiss from Beth. He ran to his bookcase, got the cure out, grabbed a knife and made a cut in his arm.

He put some of the cure into a shot, and injected it into his vein.


	3. Being human is great, or is it?

"Rriinnnggg

Immediately Mick felt the cure flow through his blood stream. And his lip started to hurt where that guy had hit him. He knew, it was starting to kick in.

His mind was racing; it felt so good to be human again! First thing he had to do… go tell Beth.

……..

He knocked on her door, and heard noise inside. The door opened and there stood Beth, and he couldn't help but have a grin on his face.

"Hey Beth," Mick said coolly.

She stood there puzzled, "Um.. Hey Mick."

His grin began to fade away, "Do I look different?" Mick asked.

Beth studied him from top to bottom," To be honest… no," Beth said.

His grin came back again, "Beth, I'm human," He said. "Again," he added.

Her face immediately lit up, "Oh my gosh Mick I'm so happy for you!" She said as she hugged him.

Then they froze when Josh entered the room, they didn't know what to say.

"What's going on?" Josh asked.

Mick and Beth both looked at each other.

"Umm… Mick found out that…." Beth stuttered, "That the man, who kidnapped the little girl, is sentenced to life in prison," Beth said. She looked at Mick and nodded her head.

Mick shook his head too, "Yep," He said.

Josh just stared at them. "O..k.." He said.

Mick felt awkward, "Well I think I better be leaving now," Mick said. He walked out of the door and shut it.

……….

The next day, after Josh left for work, Beth got dressed, got in her car, and drove off.

"Ding Dong," the doorbell rang. Mick answered it.

Beth smiled, "Hey! Sorry about last night," Beth said as she walked in.

"Oh it's fine," Mick said as he gave Beth a big grin.

"So now that you're human… again! What are you going to do?" Beth asked.

"This," Mick said as he grabbed Beth, and did a "Hollywood" kiss. He dipped her and gave her a very romantic kiss. Mick was so happy, he finally got his kiss with Beth, and there were no interruptions! Finally, they started to feel madly in love. Since Mick was a vampire, he didn't have a bed, so since they didn't have a bed, they did it on the couch.

They kissed romantically, and finally, their clothes were off. When they got done, you would think that they would feel guilty, doing this behind Josh's back, but they didn't. They wanted each other, and they weren't going to let anyone get in their way.

After they got dressed, Beth looked at the clock, and noticed if was getting late.

She looked at Mick, "Well, it looks like I better get going, "She said as she gave him one last kiss. Then she walked out the door.

Mick smiled, as we went upstairs to get some blankets, he's not going to be sleeping in his freezer for a while.

……….

A couple weeks went by and Josh didn't expect anything, which was good. And Beth still didn't feel guilty. But I mean come on! She's finally realizing she's falling in love with Mick, the man who saved her from Coralline when she was little. They made love on the couch not too long ago. And she can't stop thinking about it!! Would you feel guilty? I don't think so.

One day at dinner, out of no where Josh asked Beth a question.

"Beth, what would you say about getting married?"

Beth froze, "Um… well…. Why?" she asked.

"Because we've been together for 2 years now, don't you want to settle down, and maybe start a family," Josh said.

"Well yeah, I mean I've always wanted to get married and have kids, when I was a little girl I would always dream of how my wedding was going to be," Beth said.

Josh smiled and took the empty plates to the sink.

Beth was shocked, and didn't know what to say.

……..

As the weeks went by, Beth started to feel sick. She felt like she was going to throw up every once in a while. She sat down one day and wondered why she was feeling sick. Finally, she had a feeling she knew what it was.

She drove to the drugstore and raced home. She went in the bathroom and pulled out a fraternity test.

After she used it, she sat there in shock. She couldn't believe what was on. She didn't believe it; she checked it one mroe time, to make sure she wasn't seeing anything.

She looked at it to see, +.


	4. The father of the baby is

"Rriinnnggg

Beth couldn't believe it. She… was pregnant?! She sat there on the bathroom floor for what seemed like hours. Then finally, she heard the front door open.

"Beth, I'm home!" Josh said as he closed the door behind him.

Beth walked into the living room, "Oh Hey Josh!" She said as she gave him a kiss.

"How was-"Josh stopped, seeing the fraternity test in Beth's hand. She didn't realize she still had it in her hand.

She stood there, frozen; she didn't know what to say.

"Beth, are you pregnant?" Josh asked.

Beth stared at the fraternity test, she looked up at him with tears in her eyes, "I think so," she said.

"Oh my gosh Beth!" Josh said as he ran to Beth and kissed her. Beth was happy, but also sad.

Josh was crying tears of joy, "We're gonna have a baby!" He laughed.

Beth put on a fake smile, "Yeah, a baby," she said.

……………

A couple days later, they went to the doctors to have a sonogram, to make sure Beth was pregnant, and she was.

Josh was so excited, and she felt so bad, because she didn't know who the father was. Was it Josh, or was it Mick? Or does she even want to know? No, she had to figure it out; she needs to know who the father is of her baby. What if it is Mick's? What will Josh say? Or will she even tell him? She was getting emotional just thinking about it.

She didn't know what to do, but she knew one thing, she needed to talk to Mick.

………

She rang his doorbell, and once Mick opened the door, he knew something was wrong..

"Beth… what's wrong?" He asked.

"Oh Mick, I don't know what to do!!" Beth said as tears started pouring down. Mick didn't know what to do, he gave her a hug, then noticed something different. Instead of hearing her heartbeat, he heard beating in the background. He realized what it was, and looked at her.

"Beth, are you pregnant?" He asked.

Beth's tears came pouring down even more, "Yes," she said.

"Well, why are you upset about that?" Mick asked.

She just looked at him, wondering if he remembered.

Then he realized why she was upset, "Beth am I the father?" Mick asked.

"I don't know," Beth said.

Mick started to cry, he might finally have a baby, but Beth is dating Josh.

"Are you going to find out?" Mick asked.

"Well I have too," Beth said.

"But, what if the baby is mine? Are you going to tell Josh?" Mick asked.

"I don't know! I don't know what to do!" Beth screamed. She was so upset; she fell onto the floor, and balled her eyes out.

Mick couldn't stand seeing her like this; he wished she didn't have to go through this. He sat her up and looked into her eyes.

"Hey, it's going to be okay. We're going to get through this. Okay, you just have to stay positive, you have a baby in there," Mick said as he pointed to Beth's stomach. "You should be happy, we're gonna get through this, trust me, "Mick said.

"Okay," Beth said.

They stood up and hugged each other.

"Look Beth, if you want to find out who the father is, I heard they have a new system where they can do a DNA test before the baby is born, and I heard it's pretty accurate. Do you want to try it?" Mick asked.

Beth wanted to say no, but she had to, she had to find out who the baby's father is.

"Yes," she said.

"Okay, we'll go tomorrow morning, come to my apartment, and I'll take you there," Mick said.

"Okay," Beth said. "I have to go, Josh is probably wondering where I am, I'll meet you here around 8ish," Beth said as she walked out and closed the door behind her.

Mick couldn't believe what just happened.

……………

So they went to the doctors, and they did the testing and the doctors were in the lab, looking at the DNA's.

Finally, the doctors came back into the room. He pulled out a piece of paper; "Beth, the DNA results show that……" the doctor paused.

Beth squeezed Mick hand.

"The father of your baby is…."


	5. What are we going to do?

Beth and Mick suddenly jumped when a nurse came running in the room

Beth and Mick suddenly jumped when a nurse came running in the room.

"Doctor, a patient just fainted," the nurse said.

The doctor sighed, "Is it Jen?"

The nurse nodded.

"Ugh, not again," the doctor said.

He turned to Beth and Mick, "I'm sorry, I've20got to go help this patient, I'll be right with you."

Mick and Beth were furious. They weren't gonna wait for this idiot to tell them the results!

Mick got up and grabbed the doctor by his shirt, "Actually, you're gonna tell us the results right now, aren't you?" Mick said as he glared at the doctor.

The doctor sighed, "Yes, the father of your baby is…." The doctor said.

Beth felt like she was going to faint, she thought her heart was beating loud enough for people to hear, but she wanted to know the truth.

"Mick St. John," the doctor said.

Beth and Mick froze, staring at each other. They didn't know what to say, they didn't know what to do.

Mick didn't know if he was supposed to be happy, upset, sad or mad. So he decided to try not to have really any emotion. But how could he try to not have any emotion? He finally found out, he was the father of Beth's baby. He was finally going to be a Daddy, this is the proudest moment of his life, or well it should have been. He felt bad for Beth, knowing that baby inside of her, isn't Josh's. He didn't know what he was supposed to wish for, have Beth not be pregnant, or have the baby be Josh's…..

………………………………………………

When Beth and Mick got into the car, they sat there. And didn't say a word. Finally Beth broke the silence.

"What are we going to do?" She asked.

Mick looked at her, with tears in his eyes, "I don't know."

Beth hugged Mick, trying to comfort him, and a few seconds later, they were both crying.

They sat there, holding each other in there arms, balling their eyes out for what seemed like years. Until finally, they didn't have any more tears to cry.

"Beth, I'm sorry. I wish you weren't the one who has to go through this," Mick said.

"Well, you just have to think of it as a life lesson…. Daddy," Beth smiled.

Mick suddenly felt butterflies in his stomach to that word. Daddy.

"Ok… Mommy," Mick laughed. And at that moment, they both started laughing.

Beth sighed in joy, "I'm a mom, I'm gonna be a mom, oh my gosh, it doesn't seem real!"

"Well, why don't I take you home, I'm sure Josh will want to hear the big news," Mick said depressingly.

Beth suddenly came back to tears at the thought of that. "Actually, I'd rather not go home. I just need time to think about this," Beth said. "Is it okay if I stay at your place for the night?" Beth asked.

Mick smiled, "You can come to my place anytime," He laughed.

Beth cracked up laughing as she gently hit Mick on the arm.

………………………………………………

Beth sat there on Mick's couch drinking a cup of coffee, while Mick was in the shower. She had just got out of the shower, and because she didn't have any pajamas, she was wearing one of Mick's shirts. She could still smell his cologne on his shirt. She loved the smell, and noticed she kept sniffing his shirt.

She kept thinking whether she was going to just tell Josh right away, that it was Mick's baby, or let Josh think it's his baby. She didn't know what to do! Her mind was spinning out of control. She started to feel sick to her stomach; she knew she was going to throw up.

She ran up to the bathroom door, and barged in, forgetting Mick was in there. She opened the door to see him brushing his teeth, with a towel around his waist, and no shirt on. She suddenly felt humiliated. And she couldn't help but stare at his chest. He had big muscles, and that's one thing Beth loved about him. Finally she realized she had been staring at him for a while now.

"Sorry, I forgot you were in here," Beth said.

"Well it's not like you haven't seen more of me before," Mick smiled.

"True," Beth laughed.

She walked out and shut the door behind her.

She felt so stupid, she felt like one of those idiots that do those kinds of things in the movies. But she couldn't help but smile.

………………………………………….

A couple minutes later Beth was reading a book she found on Mick's coffee table, and didn't know that Mick had come into the room.

"I see you're interested in that book," Mick said.

Beth jumped so high, Mick thought she was going to hit the ceiling.

"Sorry," Mick said.

"It's fine," Beth laughed. "Yeah it's a really good book, it's about a vampire who's in love with this girl, and wants to be with her, but she has a boyfriend already, and she's human."

Mick smiled, "Yeah, I've read it… it's my favorite book."

Beth blushed.

"So I guess you just can't get enough of me, trying to barge into the bathroom once I get out of the shower, huh?" Mick said sarcastically.

"I forgot you were in there," Beth laughed.

Mick cracked up laughing, "Yeah, I'm sure you did."

Beth felt at that moment, that Mick was her boyfriend, not Josh. She felt like they were married. When she was with Mick, she felt at home. She felt safe, she felt like nothing could happen to her. And she liked that feeling.

"Mick," Beth said.

He looked at her, and she couldn't help start to cry.

"I'm glad you're the father of my baby, not Josh, you," she said.

Mick froze for a second, and didn't know what to say.

Finally, he spit out the words, "When you told me you were pregnant, I was hoping the baby was mine the whole time," Mick said.

Beth finally knew what she wanted, she wanted Mick. She wanted to be with him forever.

She didn't know what she was doing, and finally realized she was kissing Mick. She loved him, she wanted that kiss to last forever.


	6. Will she tell him?

Beth and Mick suddenly jumped when a nurse came running in the room

**That morning Mick woke up around 8 o'clock, as usual. He went downstairs for some breakfast. He was still human and loved it. He tried not to think about when he was going to turn back into a vampire.**

**As he walked down the stairs he saw Beth sleeping on the couch, he forgot she was there. He smiled and walked into the kitchen.**

**First thing he grabbed, coffee. He missed coffee so much while he was a vampire; he loved the smell of it, and of course the taste of it. Black coffee, no cream, no sugar, nothing, just plain old black coffee.**

**As he was pouring his coffee in his mug, he heard Beth move on the couch, and turned to see her standing there stretching.**

"**Good morning sleepy head," Mick said.**

**Beth laughed, "Good morning," she said.**

**She walked over to the coffee pot, and saw Mick's coffee.**

**She stared at it, "You drink your coffee black?!" She said.**

**He smiled at her, "That's how we drank it in the past," He said.**

**Now a days where they live, not a lot of people drink black coffee. There was nothing wrong with it, but you just didn't see it that often.**

**She smiled at him and poured her own cup of coffee.**

**Beth had been thinking last night, and she knew what she was going to do. She had to tell Josh the truth.**

"**Mick, I think I have to tell Josh the truth," Beth said.**

**Mick turned to her, and didn't say a word. He didn't know what to say.**

"**Well…I think….," Mick stuttered.**

"**Mick I have to. I can't lie to him about this. I don't want him to think he's the father when he's not. The sooner the better," Beth said.**

**Mick stared at his cup of coffee, "Well, if you want to do that, I'm on your side, you do what you think is best," Mick said.**

**Beth smiled, "Well, I should probably be getting home, Josh is probably wondering where I am."**

**She went upstairs to go change into her clothes. She got dressed and just before she came out of the bathroom, she sniffed Mick's shirt one last time. She couldn't get enough of his cologne.**

**& nbsp;**

**She went downstairs grabbed her purse and when she grabbed the door knob, she noticed Mick hadn't moved, and kept staring at his cup of coffee. She felt bad.**

**She went over and sat next to him on the couch. She took the cup of coffee out of his hands and set it on the coffee table.**

"**Hey," Beth said as she grabbed his hand. "What are you worried about?"**

"**I'm just worried about you, Josh might get really mad," Mick said.**

"**Well he's just going to have to understand, I don't want to be with him. I'm in love with you, and not him," Beth said.**

**That made Mick feel better.**

**Beth gave Mick one last kiss, and left.**

**Mick sighed, and drank the rest of his coffee.**

………………**..**

**Beth barged in the door to see Josh in the kitchen.**

"**Beth! Where were you at?! I've been worried sick about you!" Josh said.**

**Beth had realized she hadn't called Josh and told him where she was.**

"**Umm... well you remember how I told you I thought I was pregnant?" Beth said.**

**Josh shook his head.**

"**Well, um, I went to the doctors yesterday and-," Beth said.**

"**You're REALLY pregnant??" Josh interrupted. **

**Beth shook her head. She was getting nervous, she knew she had to tell him, but she didn't know what he was going to say. **

**She began to cry because Josh had the biggest smile on his face. And she'd never seen him so happy.**

"**Oh my gosh, Beth!!" He said as he hugged her and gave her a kiss. "Like, there's not a slight chance you aren't pregnant?? This is 100 sure you ARE pregnant?" Josh asked.**

**Beth shook her head.**

"**Hang on just a second," he said as he ran into their bedroom.**

**While he was gone, Beth was thinking about how she was going to tell him.**

**Josh came back in, and held her hands. She was a little confused.**

"**Beth, I love you so much, and you're the love of my life. I don't know what I would do without you," Josh said.**

**He bent down on one knee, and pulled out a small box, opened it up, and there was a diamond ring. The biggest one she had ever seen before.**

"**Beth, will you marry me?" Josh asked.**

**Beth froze, she wasn't moving, she didn't know what to say. Finally she realized she hadn't been breathing. She inhaled a big gulp of air.**

**She felt bad, she couldn't tell him the baby wasn't his now. She didn't know what to say.**

"**Yes," She said.**

**Josh smiled, and slipped the ring on her finger.**

**He kissed her, and she began to cry.**

**He stopped, "Beth, what's wrong?"**

"**Oh nothing, I'm just so happy!" Beth lied.**

**Josh smiled, "So am I," he said.**

………………**..**

**The next morning Mick woke up to his phone ringing.**

"**Oh for the love of-," Mick stopped as he saw Beth's number on the caller ID. "Hello?" He answered.**

"**Mick, can I come over, we need to talk," Beth said.**

"**Yeah, come on over," Mick said.**

"**Ok, bye," Beth said as she hung up the phone.**

**A few minutes later there was a knock on the door, Mick came downstairs and saw Beth on the screen. He opened the door, and knew something was wrong.**

"**Beth what's wrong?" Mick asked.**

**She walked in and looked at the door for Mick to close it.**

"**I don't want anyone to hear what I'm saying," Beth said.**

**Mick shut the door, "So what's wro-," Mick froze when Beth held up her left hand, and showed Mick the ring.**

"**Oh my gosh," Mick said.**

"**I couldn't do it Mick, I told him I was pregnant, and when I was about to tell him he's not the father, he proposed to me," Beth said.**

**Beth started to cry, and the only thing Mick could do was hug her, make her feel that everything was going to be ok.**

"**Mick, I don't know what to do," Beth cried.**

**Mick opened his mouth to say something, but he didn't know what to say.**

**He lifted up Beth's head so she would look at him.**

"**We're going to get through this; everything is going to be fine. We just need to be strong," Mick said.**

**He knew Beth was scared, and so was he.**


	7. I know what I finally want

Beth and Mick suddenly jumped when a nurse came running in the room

**Beth couldn't help but think about what had happened. She was engaged, she was pregnant, and the baby wasn't Josh's. At times she didn't even realize what she was picking up off the shelf and throwing in her shopping cart. She realized she had started crying a couple times and people were staring at her.**

**She wanted to hurry and get the grocery shopping done so she could get out of here. But she kept getting distracted. She had thought about it for a while, and realized, she HAD to tell Josh. It was just going to be worse if she told him later. **

**She looked at her shopping cart and saw she was far from done. She hadn't even got half of the stuff they needed. But she didn't care. She grabbed her purse and ran to her car. People were staring at her even more, but she didn't care. She had to tell Josh, she had to tell him now.**

………………**..**

**She almost tripped a couple times running up the stairs, she would have taken the elevator but it was too slow. She grabbed the door knob and ran in there.**

"**Josh I-," She stopped.**

"**SURPRISE!!" People shouted. There were at least 20 people in there. Beth was confused, and then she noticed, the people were her friends and family.**

"**Oh…. My….. gosh….." Beth said. She saw Josh there with a smile on his face, and her heart melted. "Josh, what is this?" Beth asked.**

"**It's a party, to celebrate our engagement," Josh said. He looked at Beth's hands.**

"**Where's the grocery's?" Josh asked.**

"**Um…," Beth paused. "I forgot my check book here," she lied.**

"**Oh… k…. Well, guess were just gonna have to eat what's here," Josh said to everyone.**

**Josh turned on some music went into the kitchen.**

"**Congratulations Beth!" said Beth's friend Melinda.**

"**Oh thanks," Beth said.**

**The whole entire time people kept coming up to her congratulating her on the proposal, and she felt so embarrassed. But she couldn't show it. She couldn't tell Josh about the baby in front of everyone. Even though she was embarrassed, she wasn't going to embarrass Josh. **

**Finally, when Beth thought it couldn't get any worse, she was startled when Josh called for a toast.**

"**Everyone, quiet please!" Josh said. He motioned for Beth to go up there with him. As she walked up there, her heart was beating really fast.**

**Josh put his arm around her waist, "Now there's something else I didn't tell you guys, I wanted to save it for when Beth came here," Josh said. **

**Beth gulped.**

"**But, we are not only engaged, but we are also expecting a baby," Josh said.**

**Everyone in the room gasped, then, they started clapping.**

**Beth felt her face get red, she thought she was embarrassed before?? She was even more embarrassed now! She couldn't even look Josh in the eye.**

"**So I would like to make this toast, for me and Beth's future. And out little baby on the way," Josh said. Everyone toasted and took a drink of there champagne. **

**For the rest of the time, Beth felt nauseous. She thought she was going to throw up at any moment. But she tried to keep it down. **

………………**..**

**Finally, when the last person left, Beth was exhausted, and a little scared. She knew she had to tell Josh, but now that she knew the moment was coming up, and it was actually going to happen, she didn't know if she could handle it. But she had to tell him. **

**She jumped when Josh put his arms around her.**

"**Oh Beth, I'm so excited! I can imagine you walking down the aisle right now, looking so beautiful, as always," Josh laughed.**

**Beth made a fake laugh.**

"**And just think, not only are we getting married, we're having a baby!" Josh said.**

"**Yeah…." Beth said depressingly, trying to sound happy.**

"**And we're gonna be waking up in the middle of the night to feed the baby, that's the only thing I'm dreading," Josh laughed.**

**Beth felt her eyes water.**

**No! Keep the tears in, you have to be strong, just tell him, and you'll feel better. Beth thought in her head.**

"**Our little baby, we better start thinking of some names," Josh said.**

"**OK STOP!" Beth cried. "Just stop it, with all this baby stuff! I can't take it!" Beth screamed.**

"**Beth, honey, what's wrong?" Josh asked as he reached for her hand. But she pulled away.**

**Josh felt upset, "Beth, if your nervous about it, it's fine. We're going ot get through this, I know it's scary, but just keep thinking that after all this, we'll have a baby. And all the pain will be worth it," Josh said.**

"**STOP!" Beth cried. "No it won't! The pain will never go away!" Beth said.**

"**Why?" Josh asked.**

**Beth held her breath, "Because, the baby isn't yours," Beth said as she looked away. She couldn't bear seeing his face. It would rip her apart inside.**

"**What?..." Josh said.**

**Beth didn't want to look at him, but she needed to be an adult, and take it like a man.**

**She turned around, "You're not the father…. Mick is," She said between chokes of tears.**

**Josh fell to the ground crying, "Beth! How could you?!" He screamed.**

"**I'm sorry," Beth said.**

"**Why would you do this to me?!" Josh cried.**

"**I'm just……," Beth froze. She took a deep breath. "I'm just not in love with you anymore," Beth said, as she stared at the floor.**

**Josh got up and paced back and forth.**

**Beth kept staring at him, she was scared because she had never seen him like this before.**

**Finally he stopped and looked at her, "What do we do then? Do we split up?" He said.**

"**I think we have too," Beth said.**

**She walked to their bedroom to pack her stuff.**

………………**..**

**A few minutes later she came out with 3 suitcases. Josh was in the living room, drinking the rest of the champagne.**

**Beth stared at Josh, but Josh wouldn't look at her. She didn't want to leave him like this, but she had no choice. Then she remembered she had forgotten something. She ran back into the bathroom to get her things like, hair products, make-up, that kind of stuff.**

**As she walked back into the living room, Josh had went into the kitchen and started cleaning up. She grabbed her things and walked to the door. As she was about to shut the door, she walked back in.**

**Josh was staring at her. She pulled the ring off of her finger, put it on the counter, and walked out. Josh started to cry when he heard the door shut.**

………………**..**

**Beth had packed all of her things into her car, and when she got in, she broke down. She felt sooo bad, but she knew she had to do that. **

**She had nowhere else to go but Mick's. She felt happy when she thought of Mick, and knew she did the right thing. She made a mess, and fixed it. Maybe not in the right way, but all of that was in the past, and she was looking forward to her future.**

………………**..**

**She walked up to the door and right when she was about to knock on the door, Mick opened it.**

**By the look on Beth's face, he knew she had told Josh. The suitcases kind of gave it up too.**

"**Welcome to your new home," Mick said.**

**She smiled, "Thanks," Beth said.**

**She came in and set her bags next to the door.**

"**Beth, are you ok?" Mick asked.**

"**Yeah," Beth said. "I knew I had to do it sooner or later, but I should have told him sooner," Beth said. "But it's over, and I'm just going to take it one day at a time," Beth said.**

**She smiled at Mick, "But I'm glad I'm with you," She said.**

"**Me too," Mick smiled.**

"**Well we're going to have to go furniture sopping, because now that you live here, we need a bed," Mick said.**

"**And we also need some baby furniture," Mick said.**

**He turned around and winked at Beth. She blushed.**

**She realized she had done the right thing. She should have told Josh she didn't want to be with him sooner, and she did love him, but as a good friend.**

"**Now all I need to worry about is getting through this pregnancy," Beth laughed.**

"**We'll get through it, together," Mick said.**

"**Oh and we also need to go to the grocery store, we need baby food. And bottles, and bin key's, and-" Beth stopped. "Oh gosh, I better make a list," Beth said as she ran to get paper. **

**Mick couldn't help to laugh, and he realized he couldn't wait for the baby to come!**


	8. Baby Fun

Beth and Mick suddenly jumped when a nurse came running in the room

"**Oh I love this," Beth said as she rubbed her fingers along a pine oak baby crib.**

**Beth turned to see Mick lying on a Queen sized bed.**

**Beth laughed and walked over to him.**

"**I'm guessing it's comfortable?" Beth said.**

**Mick peeked his eyes open, "You have no idea."**

**They both laughed.**

"**I think this is the one," Mick said as he closed his eyes moved around a little to get comfortable. **

"**Let me see," Beth said as she got on the bed and lay next to Mick.**

"**Oohhhh yeah, this is the one," She laughed.**

**She turned to see Mick smiling at him, and she couldn't help but smile too.**

"**Well since we picked out the bed, I want to shop for the baby furniture now," Beth said as she stood up. She was waiting for Mick to say something or get up, but he just laid there with his eyes closed.**

"**Oh come on!" Beth said as she grabbed Mick's arm and tried to pull him off the bed.**

"**Ok, ok," Mick laughed.**

**As they walked around and saw all the baby furniture, they began to get even more excited.**

**Suddenly Beth gasped, and Mick thought something was wrong.**

"**What? What is it?!" Mick asked frightened.**

**Beth ran to something, and stood there for a second, and when she moved, Mick saw a white baby crib, with white cushions, that rocked.**

"**This is the one," Beth smiled.**

**Mick walked over to her, and pushed it a little so it would rock.**

"**I love it," Mick said.**

**Beth squealed, "My whole life, I've been dreaming of this, and I can't believe it's finally here," she said.**

"**I dreamed of it too, but after I was turned into a vampire, I didn't think this would ever come," Mick whispered to Beth so nobody else could here.**

**She laughed, and suddenly, Mick grabbed her hand. She felt her face get red, and knew she was blushing.**

**She laid her head on Mick's shoulder, and knew, she had made the right choice.**

………………**..**

"**Mmmmm, no over to the left a little," Beth said.**

**Mick pushed the crib to the left.**

"**No a little to the right," Beth said as she pointed her finger to the right.**

"**Ugh Beth, its fine, it looks good where it is," Mick said as he pushed the crib to the right.**

"**Not in my opinion. I want this room to be perfect in my eyes. Now back a little!" Beth demanded.**

**Mick pushed the crib back.**

"**There! That's perfect!" Beth clapped.**

"**Good, because I'm exhausted," Mick said breathing hard.**

**But Beth wasn't paying any attention, "This room is beautiful! It's exactly how I imagined it!" Beth said looking around the room.**

**When you walked in, there was a rocking chair in the corner, for when Beth was feeding the baby, and to the right, was a changing area. Then next to that, was the closet. And on the opposite wall, was the crib. The room was still plain because they didn't know what the gender was. There were no cushions for the crib, no cushions for the rocking chair, and no wall paint.**

**But Beth couldn't help but smile, "So what do you want the baby to be, a boy or a girl?" Beth asked.**

**Mick stood there, thinking for a little bit, "I don't care, it doesn't matter to me, I'll be happy either way," Mick said. "What about you?"**

"**Same here, I don't care if it's a girl or a boy, it's my baby and all that matters to me is if I'm happy and you're happy," Beth smiled.**

**They walked out of the room, and before Beth shut the door, she took one last look at the room, and smiled.**

………………**..**

**That evening, as Mick and Beth were eating, Beth finally asked Mick something she had been thinking of since she found out Mick was the father.**

"**Mick, what are we going to do when you're a vampire again?" Beth asked.**

**Mick suddenly stopped what he was doing, and put his fork down. He rubbed his hands together and bit his lip.**

"**I don't know," He said.**

**Beth looked at him blankly, "I mean what are we going to do when we're are the dinner table and our kid and I are eating, and you're not? Don't you think they're going to suspect something?" Beth said.**

**Mick sighed, "I don't know Beth, I mean we can't tell them when they're a little kid, they could tell the whole world," Mick said.**

"**I think we're just going to have to hide it somehow, until they're older," Beth said.**

"**Yeah," Mick shook his head.**

"**So um…" Beth hesitated, "When exactly, are you turning back?" Beth asked.**

**Mick suddenly felt depressed, he hadn't even thought about when he actually was going to turn back.**

"**I don't know," Mick said.**

**Beth knew she had upset him, and wished she wouldn't have said anything.**

"**I'm sorry," Beth said as she grabbed both of there plates and carried them to the sink**

"**Its fine, I mean we would have had to talk about it sooner or later," Mick said as he picked up the cups and brought them to the sink.**

**Beth rubbed his cheek, and went upstairs to take a shower.**

**Mick stood there, thinking. When will I tell the baby the truth? Will the baby think something's up? When is he going to turn back into a vampire? He had no answer, to any of those questions.**

………………**..**

**A couple months later, Beth had been getting bigger and bigger, she began to have small contractions. Sometimes, she thought she was dying because she was in so much pain, but after about a minute when they went away, she felt better.**

**Mick felt so bad for Beth when he was standing there by her side, holding her hand during a contraction because he knew he couldn't do anything to help her. All he could do was to tell her to breath deep and squeeze his hand. **

**One night Beth and Mick invited Josef over, they've been so busy with all the baby stuff and they hadn't talked to Josef in forever!**

**As Mick was washing dishes, and Beth was lying on the couch watching TV and relaxing, they heard a noise by the door and turned to see Josef standing there. They both jumped.**

"**Josef! There's a door, have you ever heard of knock?" Mick asked.**

**Josef laughed, "Mick, I'm a vampire! Why would I knock on the door, and have to wait for you come, open it up, and let me in when I can just get in myself," He smiled.**

**Josef made a shocked face when he saw Beth on the couch.**

"**What are we having a party?" Josef asked.**

**Mick and Beth looked at each other and realized they hadn't told Josef anything. **

"**Well Josef, Beth lives here now," Mick said.**

"**Why?" Josef asked.**

"**Because her and Josh broke up," Mick said.**

"**Why'd you guys break up?" Josef asked as he took off his coat. Suddenly he stopped; he stood there and listened for a second.**

**Then, his eyes widened, and he looked up at Beth.**

"**Wait… are you-"Josef stuttered.**

**He finally stopped talking, when Beth stood up. He saw her belly. **

"**Oh…. My…. Gosh……" He said. "You're… you're….. You're big!" Josef said.**

**Beth's jaw dropped, "Well thanks!" She laughed.**

"**No, no! Not in that way! But, I mean, you're…. you're actually, pregnant?!" Josef said.**

"**Josef if you forgot, I'm not a vampire, I'm a human, so I can get pregnant," Beth laughed.**

"**Well then, why would you and Josh break up if you're pregnant?" Josef asked puzzled. **

**Beth smiled, "Because he's not the father," she said.**

**Josef's eyebrow rose as he stared at her. "Then who is?" He asked.**

**Mick walked over to Beth and put an arm around her, and winked at Josef.**

**Josef suddenly smiled and went into a laughing fit.**

"**Congratulations man!" Josef said as he hugged Mick.**

**He looked at Beth and gave her a big grin, "Congratulations Beth," he said as he gave her a hug too.**

"**So how far are you?" Josef asked as he went into the kitchen to get something to drink.**

"**6 months," Beth said as she and Mick sat on the stool in the kitchen.**

**Josef turned to Mick, "And 6 months you haven't told me?!" He said to Mick as he took a sip of his cup full of blood.**

"**Well we've been so busy, I forgot," Mick smiled.**

**Josef slowly lowered his eyes to his cup, "Mick, are you a vampire yet?" He asked.**

**Suddenly the room got quiet, and all they could hear was the TV in the background.**

"**No," Mick said. "But I don't care, I'm not going to live the rest of my human life just worrying about when I'm going to turn back into a vampire," Mick said.**

**Josef gave Mick a small smile, and started talking about other stuff. And they all acted like that didn't even happen.**

………………**..**

**Finally, at 7 months pregnant, they could find out what the gender was. So Mick and Beth had scheduled an appointment to get a sonogram. **

**And when that day finally came, Beth was so excited. She kept wanting to jump up and down, but didn't because she didn't want to hurt the baby.**

**Mick was excited too, this was his first and probably his only child he was ever going to have. After he was turned into a vampire by Coralline, he never thought this day would come. And of course any parent would be excited for this, but he was even more excited.**

**They still had an hour before there appointment, and as Mick came downstairs form a shower, he noticed Beth sitting on the couch twirling her thumbs and moving her knees up and down.**

**Finally she slammed her hand down on her leg, "UGH! I can't take this anymore! This is so agonizing!" Beth said.**

**Mick laughed, "Just be patient, we'll leave here soon," He said.**

"**Me? Patient? I don't think so," Beth laughed.**

**20 minutes later, Mick and Beth were getting in the car to go to the doctors.**

"**Just think, after this appointment, we can buy all the cushions for the room!" Beth said. "And we can paint the room!"**

"**Wait, who will be painting the room?" Mick asked sarcastically.**

**She rolled her eyes, "I mean YOU will be painting the room," She smiled.**

"**There we go," Mick said as they drove off to the doctors.**


	9. The sex of the baby is

Beth and Mick suddenly jumped when a nurse came running in the room

Beth started shaking as she walked into the hospital; Mick was holding her hand and could feel her shaking.

They sat down after they signed in, Beth was shaking so bad the whole chair was moving.

"Hey," Mick said as he ran his fingers through her hair, "It's fine, we'll find out here in a couple minutes."

"I know, but this day is finally here, I just can't believe it. I'm so excited!" Beth whispered to Mick.

Mick just smiled at her and grabbed her hand.

After what seemed like hours, a doctor finally came in the waiting room, as Mick and Beth started to get up the doctor said, "Steve and Mary Beckman." Mick and Beth saw a couple get up, with the biggest smiles on their face and followed the doctor through the doors.

Mick and Beth just looked at each other with anger in their eyes as they sat down.

But at last, a doctor came in and said, "Michael and Elizabeth St. John," Beth was about to say Elizabeth Turner, but smiled and didn't.

Mick could hear Beth's heart beat faster and faster as they walked down the hall, he leaned close to her and also heard the baby's heart beat. He loved the sound of it.

When they got to the room, the doctor motioned for Beth to sit on the chair. As she sat down on it, the doctor pressed a button, and the chair began to lean back.

She couldn't help but smile, and when she turned to Mick, he was smiling too.

"So how are you folks today," the doctor said as he was getting everything ready for the sonogram.

"Anxious," Beth said immediately.

"Excited," Mick added.

The doctor laughed, "Alright Elizabeth-"

"Call me Beth," Beth interrupted.

The doctor smiled, "Ok, well Beth, can you lift up your shirt for me so I can put the gel on your stomach?" the doctor asked.

"Sure," Beth said as she lifted her shirt up just enough to see her belly.

The doctor came over, and poured the gel onto Beth's stomach. She jumped when it touched her skin, "That's so cold!" She laughed.

Mick and the doctor laughed along with her.

The doctor got what looked like some kind of massager, and turned on the screen.

Mick turned to Beth and gave her a wink as he came over to her and held her hand.

As the doctor put the instrument on Beth's stomach, they saw the baby. Beth gasped when she saw it. Mick started to laugh with joy.

As the doctor moved it around, they could see the baby moving. Beth and Mick started to cry.

"And you can see right there, that's the heart," the doctor said as he pointed to the screen.

"That's our baby," Beth said as she squeezed Mick's hand.

At this point, Mick and Beth were close to balling, as he kissed her hand.

"Now, do you guys want to find out the sex of the baby now, or wait until the baby is born," the doctor asked.

"Psh now!" Beth laughed.

"Alrighty," the doctor said as he moved the instrument around to see if it was a boy or a girl.

After a couple of minutes, the doctor smiled and turned to Mick and Beth, "Congratulations Mommy and Daddy, you are having a girl," he said.

Mick and Beth started balling, and laughing at the same time.

"My baby girl," Beth said between chokes.

Mick smiled, "Daddy's little girl," he said.

………………..

Mick and Beth just smiled at each other when they got in the car.

"My sweet baby girl," Beth said. She leaned over to Mick and kissed him, "I can just imagine you two at the Father Daughter Dances," Beth laughed.

Mick laughed, "I can see you too at Mother Daughter Look-Alike Contests," he said. They sat there laughing for a couple minutes, and then finally Beth remembered something.

"Well, now that we know it's a girl, we can buy the rest of the stuff for her room!" Beth said.

"Ugh, more work," Mick said. He turned to Beth and smiled, "But it will all be worth it," he winked.

………………..

"I like this color of paint," Beth said as she showed Mick the color.

"Sweet Natalie, that's a weird name for paint," Mick said, "But I like the color," he added.

Beth looked at it again and smiled, "I think this is the one," she said.

"I think so too," Mick said as he put an arm around her waste.

………………..

Beth sighed as they got in the car, "Finally, we're done shopping," she said.

Mick rolled his eyes, "I thought we'd never get out of there," he said.

Beth laughed.

"Well I don't know about you but I'm getting hungry," Mick said as he buckled up.

"Me too! Let's go get something to eat," Beth said. And they drove off, talking about their baby.

………………..

"I'll have a double cheeseburger, with lettuce, onions, tomato and pickles on it, with an order of fries, and a coke," Mick said as he closed the menu.

The waitress shook her head as she wrote his order down on a piece of paper.

"I'll have the same," Beth said to the waitress.

When the waitress walked away, Mick said something that made Beth start laughing like crazy. But she stopped when she saw something she DIDN'T want to see, Morin. One of her AND Josh's friends. She didn't know if Morin knew about her and Josh breaking up or not. Morin turned to her and waved to her. She got up and headed to Beth.

"Oh no, Morin is coming over here, I don't think she knows about us!" Beth whispered to Mick.

"Well wha-" Mick stopped when Morin came over.

"Hey Beth!" Morin said as she leaned over and hugged Beth.

"Oh my gosh Beth, you're getting sooo big!" Morin squealed as she patted Beth's stomach.

"Thanks," Beth laughed.

Morin turned to Mick and stared at him for a couple seconds, then finally said, "Who is this?"

Mick and Beth both looked at each other.

"Well, Morin, this is Mick St. John," Beth said.

Mick reached out his hand to shake Morin's, but she didn't shake it.

"And…. What are you doing with him?? Where's Josh?" Morin asked.

Beth took a deep breath and continued, "Well, Josh and I aren't together anymore," Beth said.

Morin just stared at Beth, "Why? What happened?" She asked.

Beth felt like she was being interviewed; now she knows how celebrities feel when they're being interviewed.

"Well, things just didn't work out," Beth said looking at Mick.

"What are you guys going to do about the baby?" Morin asked.

Mick and Beth looked at each other.

"Well, Josh isn't the father," Beth said.

Morin's eyes widened when she said that.

"Mick is," Beth said.

Morin glared at Mick, "Him?" she said.

"Well, yes," Beth said.

"What so, you cheated on Josh??" Morin asked.

"Well, I wouldn't call it chea-" Beth said.

"I cannot believe you Beth!" Morin interrupted.

"Morin, please lower your voice!" Beth said.

"I will not lower my voice! I can't believe you Beth! Cheating on Josh?! He was the love of your life! I would have never thought you would do that to him!" Morin screamed.

"Hey, hey, hey, let's not get into it here," Mick said.

"Why don't you shut up tubby!" Morin said.

Mick sat there with a confused look on his face while Beth and Morin were arguing. "Tubby?" he said to himself.

"You know what, I don't need this extra stress right now, especially being pregnant," Beth said to Morin as she got up. "Mick, let's go!" she said as she grabbed her purse.

As Mick got up he stopped in front of Morin, "Tubby?" He said.

"Oh just go!" Morin said.

………………..

As Mick and Beth got home, Beth was close to tears. She went upstairs to where there bedroom was, and shut the door. Mick wanted to give her some alone time.

After about 10 minutes, Mick thought it was time to go up there, he walked up the stairs and opened their bedroom door, "Hey, are you all right?" Mick asked.

Beth was lying on the bed, staring up at the ceiling, her face was red from crying, and her eyes were puffy.

"I didn't think I would lose my friends from this," she said.

Mick went over to her and laid next to her on the bed.

"Well, if they don't understand, then their just not your real friends. They need to understand, that was the decision you made, and you can't change it. And if it's what you want, then they should be happy for you," Mick said as he ran his fingers through Beth's hair.

Beth turned to Mick and smiled, "This is why I love you," she said as she kissed Mick.

Mick smiled, "And that is why I love you."

They both laughed, "Well whatever happens, we'll get through this," Mick said. "Together."

………………..

That night at supper, Beth was back to her normal self, and Mick was glad. They were sitting down eating dinner when all of a sudden he felt sick. He tried to swallow his food but it wouldn't go down.

"Mick, are you alright?" Beth asked.

Mick started to feel worse, he felt like some kind of poison was running through his veins. He rubbed at his arm and fell to the ground, curled up in a little ball, and shook.

"Mick!" Beth screamed as she ran over to him. Beth didn't know what do to or what was happening. Finally she realized what was happening; he was turning back into a vampire. She ran to where the blood was and grabbed a pack of it and poured it into a cup. She ran over to Mick and put the cup to his lips. As soon as the blood touched his lips, he was calm, he drank the blood slowly, and his eyes turned bright blue. Beth couldn't help but cry to the sight of this. She wanted Mick to be human forever. But there was nothing she could do about it now.

Finally when Mick was done feeding, he looked over at Beth, who was sitting on the couch staring at him. He went over and sat next to her on the couch. He put an arm around her as she laid her head on his shoulder.

"I wanted you to be human longer," Beth cried.

Mick got upset too, he had tears in his eyes, "I wanted to be human longer too, but we knew it was going to happen sometime," he said.

"But just because I'm a vampire, doesn't mean it will be different, it doesn't mean we won't spend a lot of time with each other. Whatever happens, we'll work it out, together," Mick said.

"I hope so," Beth said.

Deep down, Mick was hoping the same thing.


	10. I knew I had to tell him sometime

Beth and Mick suddenly jumped when a nurse came running in the room

The next couple nights Beth slept alone. Now that Mick was a vampire again, he had to sleep in his freezer. One night, Beth woke up in the middle of the night freaked out about a nightmare. She rolled over to where Mick slept and reached for him, but she didn't feel anything. She started to cry, remembering he was a vampire again. She missed him so much! She wanted him back.

Mick woke up to the feeling of something being wrong. He got out of his freezer, and put his pants on, and stood there and listened. He could hear and feel Beth crying. He went down the hall and opened her door. He walked over to the bed and put a hand on Beth shoulder. She turned around, her face was beat red.

"Beth, what's the matter?" Mick asked as he lay on the bed next to her and put his arm around her.

"I miss you," She choked. "I miss being able to wake up every morning to your face," she added.

"I miss it too," Mick said as he wiped Beth's tears away. "But, just because I have to sleep in a freezer doesn't mean our relationship is over. We're still together, and nothing is going to separate us. And I'm always going to be here for you," Mick said. "Okay?"

Beth shook her head and hugged Mick, she hugged him as tight as she could and didn't want to let him go.

"I love you Mick," Beth said as she started to fall asleep again.

"I love you too, and our little girl," Mick said.

And Mick stayed there until Beth was sound asleep.

He kissed her forehead, and kissed her belly, then went back to his freezer.

………………..

"Hey Beth I'm going to go look at car seats," Mick said.

"Okay," Beth said as she was reading something on a Little Tot Playground Equipment.

She noticed someone behind her trying to read something that she was in the way of, she turned around and moved her shopping cart forward, "Oh I'm sorry!" She smiled to the lady.

The lady smiled back and said," It's okay."

As Beth moved the shopping cart forward, she heard it hit someone, "Oh my gosh I'm so sorry!" she said to the person she hit. "I really did-" she stopped.

"Oh you-" the guy stopped.

Beth couldn't help, but stare at, Josh.

"Oh…. Um.. I'm, sorry," Beth said as she pulled the cart back so it wasn't touching him.

He looked her up and down, "Wow, 7 months pregnant, has it really been that long?" He said sarcastically.

"How did you remember that?" She asked puzzled.

Josh laughed, "Because, I remember the day my ex-girlfriend cheated on me and became pregnant," he said.

He looked in her shopping cart, "Well, I'm guessing your having a girl," he said looking at the pink chair cushions, the pink crib cushions, and the pink paint for the room.

Beth shook her head yes.

"Oohhhh, and to think that little girl could have been mine," Josh said throwing something into his cart.

Beth was furious, "Look, I made a mistake; I should have broke-up with you before I went out and had sex with another guy! And I've learned from my mistake, and I'd appreciate it if you would stop bringing that up!" Beth raised her voice.

At that moment Mick came walking over with a car seat, "Hey Beth, I found this-" he stopped as he saw Josh.

"Oh, um… did I interrupt something?" Mick said.

Josh glared at him, "No, I think we're finished here," he said as he walked away.

Mick felt Beth get upset, he set the car seat in the sopping cart and turned Beth toward him.

"I knew he would be mad, but I didn't know he would say that stuff to me! I'm pregnant for god's sake! He doesn't understand the stress I have right now!" Beth said as Mick pulled her in a tight hug.

"Beth, unfortunately he might be mad about this forever. But if he doesn't accept the decision you made, then is he really worth your tears?" Mick said.

Beth sighed, "I guess not," she said.

"Well then, you just have to move on with your life, and not think about the past anymore," Mick said.

He let Beth go and looked in her eyes, "Its better you guys of had that conversation then later, now that you talked to him, you should have a little less stress. So let's just continue shopping," Mick said as he wiped away Beth's tears.

"Okay," she smiled.

So they continued shopping, and didn't talk about what had happened for the rest of the day.

………………..

When the baby's room was finally done, Beth couldn't help but sit in her rocking chair, and stare around the room. She loved the way it looked, and it was exactly what she had imagined it was going to be when she was a little girl.

One day, when Beth had got back from grocery shopping, she was looking for her key in her purse and pockets, everywhere, but couldn't find it.

But suddenly the door opened, and the whole room was dark. She slowly walked in, "Hello? Mick?" she said.

Suddenly the lights turned on and a bunch of people were in there, "SURPRISE!!" they shouted.

Beth saw a big banner that said, "It's a Girl!" and when she saw that, she couldn't help but smile. Mick came over and kissed her, "Welcome to your baby shower!" he said as he grabbed the grocery bags and took them to the kitchen.

"Oh my gosh Mick! This is so sweet of you!" Beth said. Everything was decorated in pink. Pink, plates, napkins, forks, knives, spoons, cups, and even pink punch! A bunch of people there Beth kind of knew. People who she had met a couple times, but didn't talk that much. But she was looking forward to getting to know them. She also saw Josef and a bunch of his freshies.

Music was playing and everyone was eating, then the music stopped, and Mick stood there and shouted, "Everyone quiet down!"

When everyone stopped talking Beth walked up to Mick and held his hand.

"I'd like to make a toast to Beth, and our baby girl on her way," Mick said as he raised his glass of blood. Beth looked around and saw everyone, raised a glass of blood. She grabbed an empty glass and poured champagne in it, when she stood back up and held up her glass or champagne, everyone laughed because she was the only human there. Everyone tapped glasses and took a drink.

For the rest of the party they played games and had a great time. Beth didn't feel different from everyone because she was a human. She didn't feel on the outside. And for most of the time, she actually thought everyone was human.

When the party ended and the last person left, Mick and Beth looked around the house to see a huge mess. Mick put an arm around and kissed her head.

"You missed," she said as she looked up at him.

Mick looked at her with a puzzled face.

She tapped her finger on her lips, and Mick kissed her on the lips.

"Thank you for the party, it was amazing!" She said.

"Anything for you, and the baby," Mick said as he winked at Beth.

For the rest of the night, Mick and Beth cleaned up the apartment. Goofing off a couple times, but finally Beth fell asleep on the couch. Mick covered her up with a blanket and walked up to his freezer.


	11. The baby is coming

Beth and Mick suddenly jumped when a nurse came running in the room

Beth jumped to the sound of a knock on the front door. She placed her bookmark on the page she had just finished, and slowly pushed her 9 month pregnant body off the couch. As she walked up to the door, she saw Josef in the screen. She was confused, Mick wasn't there, what did he want?

Beth opened the door to see his charming smile, "Hello Beth," he said as he walked right in.

Beth smiled, "Hey Josef," she said as she shut the door.

Josef went into the kitchen and got himself a cup of blood.

Beth wrinkled her forehead together, "Umm… you know Mick isn't here," she said.

"I know, I wanted to talk to you," Josef said as he took a sip of his cup full of blood.

"Me? About what?" Beth said puzzled.

"About the baby," Josef said.

Beth suddenly got concerned, "What about my baby?" she asked.

Josef stared at the floor as he took another sip of his drink. "Beth I don't think you understand what kind of danger your baby is going to be in," he said slowly raising his dark eyes at her.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

Josef chuckled, "Beth, Mick is a vampire, well of course he was human when it happened of course, but he's a vampire, with a kid. Don't you understand? The other vampires in this town are going to get angry; do you know how many vampires would die just to have their own child? I mean yeah you can adopt a baby, but to actually have a baby that looks just like you? That has your DNA? We can't get that, Mick did. These vampires will get mad, and who knows what they'll do," Josef said.

Beth sighed, "I never even thought of that."

"Well you know now, so just, make sure Mick is always close," Josef said.

Beth shook her head. Then suddenly, she felt a sharp pain that made her fall to the ground. "Ooww!" Beth screamed.

Josef rushed over to Beth's side, "Beth are you ok?!" he asked.

Beth was in a lot of pain. This was MUCH worse than a contraction, then she felt something wet. Right as she was about to say something, Josef sniffed the air.

"Oh my god Beth, your water broke! We have to get you to the hospital!" Josef said. He picked her up in his arms, and walked very fast to his car. He set her down in the passenger seat, and in a second he was in the driver's seat, buckled up, and pulling out of the parking lot.

………………..

Beth was in so much pain, she couldn't even talk. She kept wincing as the sharp pains got worse and worse. She felt like she was going to die. She felt like her belly was going to explode. And in a couple minutes, they were at the hospital. Josef ran out of the car and went inside to hospital, as Beth opened the door and started to get out, Josef came running out with a wheelchair. He slowly helped her out and set her in the wheelchair.

Josef was pushing the wheelchair very fast, but Beth didn't care, she wanted to get in a room and take whatever medicine she needed to take so the pain would go away.

Finally a nurse met up with them and took them into an empty room. Beth tried as fast as she could to get on the bed, and the nurse gave her an IV.

A couple minutes later the pain started to go away, and she felt exhausted. As she drifted into a sleep, Josef quietly got up from the chair he was sitting in and went into the hallway. He pulled out his phone and dialed a number.

The phone had only rang once, and Mick answered the phone. "Hello?" he answered.

"Hey Mick," Josef said.

Mick sensed there was something wrong, "Josef what's wrong?" Mick asked.

"Beth's water broke, we're at the hospital right now," Josef said.

Mick hearted started to beat really fast. "Ok, I'm on my way," he said as he hung up the phone and headed to the hospital.

…………………

Mick found the first parking spot he saw and pulled into it. He rushed through the parking garage and pressed the elevator button, it was going slow.

"Come on," Mick said impatiently and kept pressing the button. "Oh what the hell, I don't need that, I'm a vampire," Mick said as he ran to the front doors of the hospital.

He nearly knocked down a crown of people trying to get to the front desk. "Beth Tu- I mean Beth St. John," Mick said to the lady.

The lady stared at the computer screen and clicked a couple things. Mick was tapping his hands on the desk.

"Room 286," the lady said smiling up at Mick. "And congratulations," she added.

Mick turned around to look at her, "Thank you," he said as he flashed her a big grin.

Mick was turning his head left and right looking at the room numbers. But then he saw Josef standing outside a door and knew that was the one.

"Hey! How is she?" Mick asked as he caught up to Josef.

"She's doing well, but she's sleeping, I'm sure she's exhausted," Josef said with a sigh.

"Ok, I'm going to see her," Mick said as he slowly opened the door and stepped in.

Josef was right, she was laying there sleeping, so still, yet so beautiful.

He put his coat on the chair and sat in another chair next to the bed. He grabbed her hand and held it up to his lips. Her hand was warm, and it felt so good up to his cold face. Then, she opened her eyes and looked over at Mick.

"Hey you," she said tiredly.

"Hey," he said as he sat up and gave her a kiss. "How are you doing?" he asked.

She sighed and pushed herself up so that she was sitting, "Good, exhausted, tired, anxious, excited, pretty much every mood," she smiled.

Mick smiled, and put a hand on her belly. "Just think, this baby is going to be out anytime now," he said.

Beth giggled, "Yeah, our little baby," she said as she rubbed her belly.

But when she looked back at Mick, she noticed something caught his eye. "What is it?" she asked. But then she followed his eyes to the window, and started to cry. "It's snowing," she said.

As they looked out the window, they saw big snowflakes falling from the sky. It barely ever snowed in L.A., but of course, it was snowing, the night before Christmas Eve, and the day Beth went into labor.

"It's the most beautiful thing I've seen," Beth said.

Mick looked at her, "No it's not," he said.

Beth looked at him puzzled.

"You are," he smiled.

Beth smiled and wiped the tears away.

Mick leaned over and kissed her on the lips.

………………..

For the next 30 hours, Beth still had not given birth to their baby girl. They had given her an epidural, but the baby just wasn't coming out. Then on Christmas Day, Mick had planned to spend the whole day with Beth at the hospital. He had gone home before to get some blood, and get dressed, but today he wasn't, he was going to spend the ENTIRE day with her.

They were talking about some of the names they were going to name their baby, when Beth started to have another contraction. But something was different, this time she knew, the baby was coming.


End file.
